


we only want to sing you to sleep

by mutableMimic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Angst, Crying, Fangan Ronpa: Danganronpa ∅ - Freeform, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Stress Relief, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, in a killing game and everything so, yikes buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: we need umbrellas on the inside / get me just rightComfort and companionship can be found in the strangest of places, and when you find yourself romantically involved during a killing game, you work your stress out when you can.
Relationships: Chun Meilin | Merlin Chun/Gotake Gakuto (Fangan Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Round 2: Danganronpa: Deus Ex Machina





	we only want to sing you to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Relvich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/gifts).



Gakuto huffs as he grabs the beanbag, watching everyone else's backs as they retreat toward their own cabins. "...guess this is mine now.”

"Heheh, guess so...." Merlin laughs, trying to calm the squirming mess of anxiety that's starting to rise in their chest. They gather Jonah up in their arms again, and like, watching this boy carry something the size of him and that nearly hides his face is.... yeah. "So.... you good to, like, be alone tonight now?"

“I mean… Are you?” he asks simply.

"Good.... question?" they consider, fully hiding his face in the fluff now. Gods. Why is he so bad at asking for things? "Probably.... not, but I can, I can like, manage. If you. If you wanna be alone?"

"...I don't wanna be alone. So, we crashing in your cabin or mine?" Gakuto shrugs. He can play along, if he has to.

"....Mine? If that's okay?" Their voice is muffled through the plush, but then they sigh, look up, scrub their face. "I just.... iunno. The.... whole, framing thing, and, just. I don't know. There's.... lotta instruments but I can make it a little bigger in there or, or something."

Gakuto waves a hand in front of his face. "Seriously, don't worry about it. Like I don't know how to find my way around instruments or something, jeez... Who do you think I am?"

That gets him that crooked little smile again as he huffs out a laugh. "Yeah.... yeah, okay, sorry. So...." He jerks his head in the direction of both of their cabins, really, already kinda inching back. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's. I'm...tired as hell." Gakuto drags the beanbag behind him, letting out a quiet yawn. "Absolutely wiped, god."

They walk up the steps, keys in hand. "Yeah, I.... yeah, gods, me too." Speak of the devil, he yawns a bit here as he finally gets the door open. He steps aside, letting Gakuto enter first, closing and locking the door behind them.

Gakuto goes right for the bed, while Merlin instead makes for the bathroom. “Be right out, love. Make, make yourself comfy, yeah?” They give Gakuto another little smile and linger a bit before closing the door.

No time is wasted in swinging his legs up onto the bed and shoving his left hand down his shorts. He hates himself for it, but he’s done so much research in the past few years. Some people _do_ this when they’re grieving. He reminds himself of that as he rubs clumsy circles into his clit, gasping quietly. He can get it done quickly, before Merlin comes back.

Or he could, if he hadn’t fucked up his good hand on the mirror earlier. Instead he’s stuck with his left hand alone. His eyes start to fall shut and he thinks, _Wait, I have to keep watch in case Merlin–_ , and then, much more loudly, **_Fuck_ ** _Merlin,_ and he _knows_ he means it both ways in that moment, the agonizing moment that stretches too long but so good, and it’s so close, he can feel it cresting, and–

“Gakuto?” **_Shit._ ** He stops, panting, easing himself back down onto the bed. He has the presence of mind to look contrite as he pulls his slick fingers out of his shorts. “You uhm, obviously I know the answer to, to this, but uhm, you okay?”

“Look, just let me–”

“No, you, you don’t need to…”

“It’s a grief thing,” he manages to get out, bandaged hand over his face. “I have...the worst fucking grief response in the history of ever and I didn’t think about that before agreeing to spend the night with you, and I thought I could rub it out before you were out of the bathroom, and…”

 _And what, Gakuto? You’re barely officially_ with _him, and he just caught you masturbating on his bed. What are you going to say?_

“I, I understand, Arthur, it’s, uhm…” Merlin trails off.

“Look, Mei, I’m sorry…”

They start a little at their name, but shake their head. “You don’t, you don’t need to apologize. Uhm. I could. Help you?”

Gakuto huffs out a laugh of disbelief. “Run that by me again?”

“I just, I just… Wanna help you if you need it, I guess?”

“That’s what I _thought_ you said, jesus…” He shakes his head. God, he really thought he’d misheard, he’s so hazy right now. “You sure? You don’t have to, I mean, it’s just…”

"笨蛋，shut up…” Merlin sighs in playful annoyance, shaking their head as he, instead of going around, climbs over him to settle, head on his chest. “I, I offered, didn’t I?”

“Did you just call me an _egg_?” Gakuto blurts, eyes wide.

“Yeah, I guess? Literally?” Merlin’s smirk is hidden by the soft kiss they press to Gakuto’s collarbone. “Is that, is that _really_ the question you want to ask me right now, hon?”

He shakes his head and groans. “God, I just… You don’t have to do this, Mei.”

“If you don’t want me to,” they lead, both with their voice and their fingers walking down his front.

“I didn’t say that…!”

“Then shut up,” says Merlin again, a little more firmly this time, “and, and let me do this for you, 亲。"

Gakuto nods his assent. Merlin tugs at his shorts, and he raises his hips obediently to help them. He keeps his eyes covered with his bandaged hand and, mercifully, they allow him that. He’s spared from watching as they uncover him, as they experimentally stroke his petals with their fingers and make him hiss pleasurably.

He hesitantly reaches down to help, going back to rubbing himself in circles. His teeth catch his bottom lip between them, so he doesn’t make too much noise. Merlin’s kissing up his chest now, up his neck. He can hear them whisper, “Hon, is it okay if I–”

“Yes,” he gasps, cutting them off. “Just, just _fuck_ me…!”

That, evidently, is all the permission Merlin needs. They kiss Gakuto deeply, pushing a single finger into him. He groans and nibbles at their lip, and they pull away teasingly, moving back down to his collarbone and sucking. It’s all a blur from there. At some point Merlin adds another finger, pumping into him while he dutifully rubs away at his clit, no longer bothering to stifle his moans. Merlin kisses his collarbone a few times, feather-light, before kissing back up his neck and _biting_ him. Not harshly, just enough to make him really _feel_ it amidst the other sensations running through him.

It isn’t long before he cums, pleasurable fire shooting through every nerve, a throaty groan escaping from between clenched teeth. He lets it wash over him only a few admittedly blissful moments before he’s wracked by a sob.

“Oh, love, oh no… Is, is something– stupid question, but, did I do something?” Merlin’s there, holding him, kissing his forehead.

“I just wasn’t…” Gakuto shakes his head, swallowing hard. He’s still breathless. “I wasn’t expecting to lose it in a killing game? After one of our friends…”

Merlin gives him a gentle squeeze. “Jesus, love, that’s…” They laugh their nervous little laugh, just laying there with him. “Things, things happen, and I’m just glad I could help, yeah? It’s– don’t worry about it? Or, well, I keep saying stupid things, I guess, but…”

He kisses them softly. “Just...thanks for being here, Mei, thanks for...everything. I owe you.”

“Oh, I sound really skeevy if I say I’ll hold you to that, don’t I?” They laugh again, easier this time, and kiss him back. “Maybe, maybe we should try and get some sleep, 亲爱的？"

He nods back, weary and sniffling. “Yeah. I love you, Meilin.” He can feel their heart skip a beat when he uses their name like that. He likes that feeling.

“Love you too, hon. I’ll, I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> 笨蛋 (bèndàn) - dumb egg  
> 亲 (Qīn) - dear  
> 亲爱的 (Qīnài de) - my dear/darling


End file.
